Love you, Tok Tok? Kiss me!
by BlahBOO
Summary: Ino merasa ada yang aneh dengan Itachi-suaminya-yang bertingkah aneh setelah ia pulang dari Venezia. Ditambah lagi hadirnya sesosok wanita yang membuat Ino meragukan status pernikahan yang sudah ia bina selama 10 tahun? AU, Don't like Don't Read


Title: Love you, Tok Tok? Kiss me!

Pairing: Ino x Itachi

Genre: Romance and Friendship

Summary: Siapa wanita itu? Aku rasa… aku mengenalnya

Warn (s) : OOC, AU, Oc (maybe)

Disclaim : Masashi Kishimoto

Happy Reading~

-00-

"Tadaima…" salam seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang dengan garis yang mewarnai wajahnya itu. Uchiha Itachi―nama lelaki itu―membuka pintu rumahnya dan melepas sepatunya.

"Okaeri!" jawab riang seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan ponytail menghiasinya. Mata Ino―nama wanita itu―terbelalak kaget dan menatap tak percaya siapa yang datang.

Siapa lagi―

―selain suaminya?

"Itachi-kun!" teriaknya girang berlari kearah sang suami yang sudah membuka lebar tangannya dan memeluk sang istri tercinta.

"Aku kangen sama kamu!" kata Ino sembari memeluk erat Itachi. Itachi tersenyum lembut dan membalas erat pelukan Ino.

"Me too..." bisiknya.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya lalu membuka jas hitam suaminya. "Bagaimana pekerjaan mu?"

"Hn. Baik, dan sangat melelahkan," jawab Itachi kalem. Setelah Ino melepaskan jas itu, Itachi memeluk pinggang Ino dan menuntunnya kedalam rumah.

"Aku buatkan teh hangat untuk melepas kepenatanmu ya?" ujar Ino. Wanita Uchiha itupun berjalan kedapur lalu membuatkan teh untuk Itachi.

"―ya?" Terdengar suara Itachi yang seperti mengangkat telepon dari seseorang. Mungkin itu rekan bisnis Itachi, pikir Ino.

"Baiklah... Sampai bertemu lagi." Itachi menutup flat Handphonenya lalu menaruh Hanphone itu di meja.

"Rekan kerja, Itachi?" tanya Ino dengan nampan dikedua tangannya. Itachi mengangguk kecil lalu mengambil cangkir itu.

Ino memutar matanya. "Kau baru saja pulang dari Venezia. Dan besok hari sabtu, kau harus bertemu lagi dengan rekan kerja?" ucap Ino sarkastik. Itachi terlalu mnyibukan dirinya dengan bekerja. Dan hal itu membuat waktu Ino bersamanya berkurang banyak.

"Maaf, sayang... Tapi ini tuntutanku sebagai wakil direktur," jawab Itachi. Ino hanya menghela nafas sembari memalingkan wajahnya kebawah. Itachi menatap Ino, lalu menggenggam tangan halus itu hangat.

"Aku janji, setelah pertemuanku dengan mereka di Shibuya, aku akan―"

"Apa! Shibuya! Itu sangat jauh, Itachi! Berapa lama lagi kau akan pergi?" Nafas Ino tertahan mendengar kota yang akan didatangi Itachi. Itachi menghela nafas lalu memeluk Ino yang tak bergeming dan tak membalas pelukannya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau beristirahat... Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu," lirih Ino mendorong pelan tubuh Itachi lalu berjalan menuju kamar.

Blam!

Itachi menatap sendu pintu coklat itu. Hatinya bergerumuh tak menentu melihat istrinya yang seperti ini. Ia tahu, Ino membutuhkannya sekarang. Tapi pekerjaan ini membuatnya harus meninggalkan Ino lama.

Bahkan sangat lama.

.

.

.

Ino menutup keran air hangat itu. Lalu ia berjalan menuju kaca kamar mandi dan menatap wajahnya.

Hhh...

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya mengepal cukup keras dan hampir melukai telapak tangannya. Ia selalu berpikir ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Tapi tidak bisa...

Ia terlalu mencintai suaminya.

Itachi Uchiha.

"Tidak-tidak... Aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti ini. Semua janjiku kepadanya harus tetap dilaksanakan, kapanpun itu, dimanapun itu, dan... Bagaimanapun itu," gumam Ino tersenyum menghadap kaca besar itu. Ia pun beranjak keluar dan menemukan Itachi sedang membuka dasi.

"Mandilah, lalu makan malam bersamaku," ujar Ino membantu Itachi membuka dasi Itachi. Tangan Itachi yang semula membuka dasi kini turun menelusuri pinggang Ino lalu merengkuhnya dalam pelukan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku..." bisiknya lirih.

Nafas Ino tercekat lagi. Apa mungkin ia mendengar ucapannya didalam kamar mandi atau ia bisa membaca pikiran kalut Ino?

Ino tersenyum kecil lalu berkata, "tidak akan... Selama kau dan Yamaka-chan ada disampingku, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu selamanya."

Itachi melepaskan pelukannya, lalu diraihnya dagu Ino dan mengecup bibir merah itu perlahan.

"Terimakasih..."

Ino mengangguk pasti, lalu ia dorong pelan Itachi sehingga kecupan itu terlepas.

"Cepatlah mandi! Kau itu bau! Nanti selera makanku hilang!" ujar Ino yang merona karena kecupan tadi. Itachi tertawa kecil lalu mengacak rambut si pirang.

"Ya, ya... Aku akan keruang makan kalau sudah selesai," ucap Itachi yang sekali lagi mengecup bibir Ino dengan cepat. Ino terkejut lalu melempar handuk yang tadi ia bawa.

"Thanks buat handuknya, honey!"

"Argh! Selalu saja bisa mencuri-curi kesempatan! Dasar kau Uchiha mesum!" teriak Ino frustasi dan merona.

"Ma?" panggil seorang anak kecil yang menyembul di pintu kamar Ino. Ino menoleh kearahnya.

"Yamaka-chan? Ada apa? Bukankah kau sedang belajar dikamar?" tanya Ino seraya mendekati anaknya itu. Wajah tampan dengan rambut berwarna pirang seperti Ino adalah anak Uchiha Itachi dan Yamanaka Ino.

"Bagaimana aku bisa belajar kalau kalian berteriak seperti itu?" jawab Yamaka dingin sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Kedua alis Ino terangkat melihat sikap Yamaka ini.

'Dasar turunan Uchiha... Selalu saja bersikap dingin dimanapun mereka berada,' pikir Ino sweatdropped.

"Ya ya... Kau siapkanlah alat-alat makanan diruang makan, Mama sudah menyiapkan makanan spesial buat kamu dan Papa," ujar Ino mengibaskan tangan kanannya.

"Benarkah! Papa akan makan malam bersama kita!" seru Yamaka senang. Ino mengangguk pasti dengan tersenyum. Yamaka berteriak girang lalu berlari kedapur, dan itu membuat Ino tertawa kecil melihat sikap anaknya yang berubah dengan cepat. Dasar moody...

Sebelum Ino pergi menuju lemari dan menyiapkan baju yang santai untuk Itachi. Saat ia menyiapkan baju dan celana Itachi, sebuah kartu nama lengkap dengan nomor teleponnya jatuh dari selipan baju-baju Itachi. Ino berjongkok lalu mengambil kartu nama itu.

"Inuzuka Hana?" gumamnya sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Rasa-rasanya, ia pernah mengenal nama ini.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba. Ino terlonjak kaget lalu meremas kartu nama itu menyembunyikannya didalam telapak tangan.

Ino berbalik lalu tersenyum. "Tidak apa, Itachi... Aku sedang menyiapkan baju untukmu. Ini, pakai!"

"Pakaikan." Pinta Itachi menyeringai.

"Mesum!" teriak Ino memalingkan wajah penuh rona merah itu dan memberikan bajunya agak kasar. Ia langsung berlari keluar dan menutup pintu meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang tertawa puas.

Ino berjalan menuju dapur sambil memikirkan nama kartu nama itu.

'Sudahlah, lebih baik aku tanya Sakura saja besok siapa wanita yang bernama Inuzuka Hana ini.'

To Be Continued

RnR or CnC please?

With love, BlahBOO


End file.
